


birthday gift

by fanbutt



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: jr's mommy wants to treat him to something..special on his birthday





	birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first off  
> 1) its not jonghyuns bday in korea anymore im sad but it still is where i live so!!  
> and  
> 2) in this fic jonghyun is vv sensitive nd he calls the fem, "mommy" so like if ur not a-ok w it pls click away ty

" baby. i wanna try something hmm.. different" his mommy said while holding jonghyun's hands. 

jonghyun lightly gasped in interest," like what?" 

his mommy hummed again and then bluntly replied," i wanna eat your ass, baby." 

jonghyun blushed shyly at what his mommy said.  
" o-okay." he agreed. " w-wait..right now?" he asked.

his mommy laughed at how cute he was especially when talking about sex.  
" yes baby boy. " she replied. 

she saw jonghyun shyly looking down at his hands, waiting for his mommy to instruct him what to do. 

" hm? baby i thought you knew what to do.." she sighed.

" oh! yes! yes i know what to do mommy! i was just waiting for-" jonghyun panicked and began explaining until she interrupted him telling him, " then why aren't you doing it?" 

he nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly with shaky hands. they've had sex so many times but he's nervous, every time. he finished unbuttoning his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning his pants. he unbuttoned the button and slowly unzipped his pants. his mommy gasped at seeing the lace panties jonghyun was wearing.  
" aw it's like you knew we we're going to do this , baby. so cute " she said. 

she slowly pulled down the rest of his pants for him. she then began to lightly touch the head of jonghyun's penis through the lace until he whimpered and she pulled away.

" you're so sensitive and hard, already? baby boy, we're just getting started." she told him.  
she patted his thigh softly and told him, " go lay face down, ass up. " 

jonghyun slowly did as he was told as his mommy began undressing . he couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful his mommy was .  
she laughed as she heard him gasp and cockingly said, " like what you see?" to which he nodded vigorously. 

she tossed her pants to the side, slowly walking toward her baby boy on the bed. she sat beside him, her hand at his waist until she decided to start roaming her hands over jonghyun's ass. she layed her hands lightly on jonghyun's balls until she started whimpering . 

" mommy..mommy! please, p-please! " he began begging.  
she smiled at him and replied, " of course. anything for you baby. " 

she cupped his balls and slowly began to massage his balls through the panties. he began moaning uncontrollably into the pillow until she stopped.

" so sensitive," she cooed," always my favorite part of playing with you." 

he softly moaned and she finally asked jonghyun, " alright baby, are you ready? "

to which he replied with," yes mommy!" 

she smiled at his simple response. his mommy slowly took off his panties and left them by his knees. she began blowing warm air by his ass and he lightly jumped at, unexpectedly.  
she softly grabbed his hips and said, " ssh shh it's okay. tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"  
she let go of his hips and he nodded then replied, " of course, mommy."  
his mommy then began sucking and biting at his inner thighs. he softly began moaning, mumbling," feels..feels good, mommy. "  
while sucking and biting at his inner thighs, creating a few small hickies , mumbled " good. do you want mommy to make you feel even better?" 

" yes! yes! ", jonghyun replied. 

she lightly giggled at his response. she then stuck her tongue inside his puckering , pink hole. she took her tongue out and jonghyun whined at the loss. she spread his ass cheeks apart and blew a warm breath again his hole. she then stuck out her tongue and began licking it flatly and longly. 

jonghyun was moaning a little bit louder for his mommy, which she enjoyed, to the most. she began to lightly pinch at his nipples which she knew, were the most sensitive part of him. jonghyun let out a high pitched moan to her, messing with it. his mommy then went back to massaging his cheeks, which jonghyun liked better, as it wouldn't make him cum as fast. his mommy slowly took out her tongue and he whined again, just like moments before. 

he slowly got up from his position and looked down at his hands and his leaking cock.

" mommy.." he pouted.  
" hm? "  
" i-i'm hard.. c-can you help m-me?" he shyly asked, stuttering.  
she smiled at how shy and cute her baby is. she then set jonghyun in her lap. he looked up at her with glossy eyes.

she began slowly stroking his cock. jonghyun's legs began shaking furiously . she thumbed at the head of his cock . he came moments after, throwing his head back, moaning so loud that everybody could probably hear him. 

she slowly placed jonghyun off of her as she went to the bathroom, getting the cloth ready to clean him up. once she got the cloth damp enough, she went over to the bed and began wiping his cum off of himself. jonghyun was hugging his large teddy bear about to fall asleep until she asked him, " now what do you say, jonghyun baby?" 

he shoved his face into the teddy bear's stomach and slowly took his face off of it and replied, " thank you mommy for the gift!"

**Author's Note:**

> uUUUH TELL ME IF THIS WAS BAD FOR MY FIRST SMUT WRITTEN AT 2AM PLEASE I NEED VALIDATION


End file.
